When an individual is physically fit, the individual can be healthier overall. However, achieving a particular fitness state can be challenging and individuals are frequently inundated with information about the latest fitness craze in television advertisements and online. Knowing what exercise to perform, how much exercise to perform, and how frequently can be a challenging task to decipher. Additionally, knowing how an individual with certain pre-existing medical conditions will respond and tolerate an exercise routine can pose additional challenges. Similarly, for an individual who has never participated in a fitness regimen before, a similar situation arises. What is desired is a system and method to engage an individual to achieve a particular fitness state, which may be endurance, strength, or well-being based on an individual's biological parameters and current fitness state and goals.